Daddy
by Nanaja
Summary: FINISHED Kagome goes over to her fathers house to spend the night. When she goes back to the Warring States Era Inuyasha notices something wrong. What are those marks on her? Why is she acting so distant? InuXKag
1. Telephone Call

**Hey everybody. I'm sorry that I didn't finish my last story, but I got bored with it and I got stuck on what I wanted to happen. So I started a new one. I got the idea for this story from a book I read.  
  
***LEGAL DISCLAMER*** Has lemon content and should NOT be read by readers who cannot handle sexual situations. I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this fanfic. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
**WARNING**WARNING**WARNING**WARNING**  
  
This Fanfic has incest rape scenes!  
  
I WARN YOU NOW!!  
  
If this would offend you then don't, I repeat, DON'T READ IT!!  
  
ALSO...if I get any flames on how it's disgusting then I will not even pay attention.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*I can't believe he's letting me stay home for a week!!* Kagome climbed out of the well quickly before Inuyasha changed his mind. *It will be nice to get some studying done and to spend time with Momma, Souta, and grandpa.* Kagome walked through the door and sat her book bag down. "It's a good thing that I almost have all of my homework finished." She said to herself. "Man I'm hungry." With that she went into the kitchen and made herself a quick sandwich.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome dragged her bag up the stairs and into her room. She blinked her eyes a couple of times as she looked at a huge stack of books and papers. "MORE HOMEWORK?! I'll be up all night doing all of this!" She flopped down on her bed and closed her eyes. Then she opened them again and stared at the pile. She closed her eyes again and before long opened them again. "Nope, didn't get any smaller."  
  
She finally got up and sat down on her desk chair picking up a Chemistry worksheet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Kagome rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. "I've been working for 3 hours?!" It looked like the stack hardly went down. She turned and stared at the door. "Yeah, mom?"  
  
"It's time for dinner. I made your favorite, chicken and rice."  
  
Kagome immediately jumped up and ran out the door, leaving her homework behind. She followed her mom down the stairs and into the kitchen. She ran to her chair, picking up her chopsticks, and started gulping down her rice.  
  
After a few minutes of silence the phone rang. Souta jumped up and grabbed a hold of the phone in his small hand.  
  
"Hello?" His eyes lit up. "Daddy?! Hi Daddy!" Kagome's face went white as she dropped her chopsticks. "Yes, I've been good........Yes, I've been doing what mommy has told me." Souta laughed. "No, daddy, you don't have to punish me." He looked at Kagome. "Yes, Kagome has been good too.....No, you don't have to punish her either."  
  
"Can I be excused?" Kagome said quickly, she didn't wait for an answer before she got out of her chair and went up the stairs to her room. She got under her covers and grabbed onto a little stuffed bear that her mom gave her when she was younger.  
  
"Kagome? Are you ok, sweetie?" Kagome turned and stared at the door  
  
"I'm fine momma, I just remembered a huge assignment that I had to do."  
  
"Ok, then. Call if you need any help!" she heard footsteps leaving her door.  
  
Kagome stared strait ahead at her wall. "I do."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome, I just got off the phone with your father." Kagome opened her eyes to see her mom sitting on her bed. "He asked if you would like to come spend the night over at his house tomorrow."  
  
Panic quickly spread through her body. She hugged onto her bear. "But I have so much homework, momma. There is no way that I can go."  
  
"Of course there is, you can do it later. Or even at his house."  
  
"But I don't really feel well."  
  
"Kagome! You haven't seen your father in 4 months! It's about time you visited him again. I'll hear no excuses, you're going." Her mom got off of her bed and walked out of the room before Kagome could make another excuse.  
  
Silent tears made their way down her cheeks. *I can't go over there again. I can't let it happen again.* 


	2. Hello Daddy

***LEGAL DISCLAMER*** Has lemon content and should NOT be read by readers who cannot handle sexual situations. I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this fanfic. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome stood transfixed as her moms car pulled away. She looked up at the huge brick house with it's many windows and chimney stacks. She thought about her dad waiting in the house. She could run away, or walk home, but neither seemed like a good answer. If she ran away she would eventually be found and in deep trouble. If she walked home her mother would be furious and demand to know why she wouldn't stay at her fathers house.  
  
There was no way she could tell. If she told then her father would kill her. He told her every time.  
  
*Good job, Kagome. You were always my girl. You don't have to tell anyone what I've done. It's how daddies show they love their little girls. If you do I'll have to punish you, you wouldn't want that.*  
  
Kagome blinked away tears as she remembered. When she was younger she thought that punishment was just spankings, but as she grew older she realized the look in his eyes was more serious than that.  
  
The door opened and she stood frozen in fear. Instead of her father a young woman came out of the house. For a second Kagome thought that she had gone to the wrong place.  
  
"Kagome? I'm Midori, your dads girlfriend. He's told me a lot about you." She said this all with a smile on her face. Kagome noticed that she was a few inches taller than Kagome and that she was extremely pretty.  
  
"Hi." *When did he get a girlfriend? I don't ever remember mom saying anything about it.* They stood staring at each other for a few seconds. "Where's my dad?"  
  
"Oh, he went to the store to get some food, he'll be back in a couple of minutes I'm sure. How about we take your bag into the house?" Without giving Kagome any chance to say anything she picked up her bag and glided up the stairs and into the house. Kagome swallowed her fear and walked in behind her. "You are as pretty as he told me." Midori commented. "He thinks very highly of you and is excited that you've come to spend the night."  
  
*If daddy has a girlfriend then he must not need me anymore.* She felt her stomach settle some and followed Midori up the stairs and into a guest bedroom.  
  
"Here you are." Midori said as she sat her bag down on the bed. "I'll let you go and I'll call for you when your dad gets home." They smiled at each other and she turned and left the room.  
  
Kagome looked around the room. It was probably one of the smaller guest bedrooms, but she didn't mind. She was only staying for the night and then leaving in the morning. She noticed that this one had a bathroom connected to it and felt grateful. She always hated sharing a bathroom with someone else. Her father liked spending time with her in bathrooms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a half hour Kagome's stomach started to turn again. Where was her father? Was he here? Was he waiting for her to come down? She started to breath really hard and sat in the farthest corner away from the door in the room. Was he angry at her? Everything was much worse when he was.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Kagome flattened herself in her corner, hardly breathing. "Kagome?" Midori's voice floated through the door into the room. "Your father just pulled into the driveway." Kagome felt a little relieved when she knew that he wasn't waiting for her and opened the door to go down the stairs. She would have stayed in her room but she was afraid of making her dad mad.  
  
She slowly descended the old creaky stairs to find her father standing in the living room. He stood a foot taller than Kagome and was wearing a plain blue shirt with jeans. She stopped breathing all together for about a minute. Her father looked considerable different than he usually did. He was a lot more clean. *Probably because he has a girlfriend now.* Kagome thought. He walked over to her all the while smiling.  
  
"How's my Kagome? Well come here and give me a hug." Kagome silently walked over and gave him a small hug.  
  
"Hello, Daddy." His arms wrapped around her and she felt her insides turn to ice.  
  
"How has school been?"  
  
"Fine, Daddy." She let go and took a couple of steps back from him.  
  
"Got a boyfriend?" He eyed her suspiciously like any father would.  
  
Kagome started blushing, thinking of Inuyasha. *Well his not really my boyfriend, so.* "No, Daddy."  
  
"That's good." He said smiling. "You don't need a boyfriend, you've got me." Kagome stared at him in shock.  
  
"Yukio, stop being so mean to her!" Midori laughed.  
  
Kagome kept staring at the two of them laughing. She didn't think it was funny. 


	3. Missed You

***LEGAL DISCLAMER*** Has lemon content and should NOT be read by readers who cannot handle sexual situations. I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this fanfic. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm going out." Kagome looked away from the T.V. to watch her father get his coat.  
  
"Ok, win a game for me." Midori called from her seat on the sofa. Kagome looked at her in confusion. "Oh, he always goes out on Saturday nights. It's poker night with the boys." She explained.  
  
"Oh, ok." Kagome went back to watching the show.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Ok, if the square root of a right triangle hypotenuse is the sum of the height squared and length...* "AHHH! Too much Geometry for one day." Kagome had brought some of her homework along with her that way she could have a reason to stay by herself for a long time. But her head wasn't wanting to work with her.  
  
Kagome stared disbelieving at the clock. "IT'S ONE O'CLOCK?! I need to go to sleep!" She slammed her book shut, making a worksheet fall to the floor. She picked it up and sat it on the desk before she went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.  
  
She could feel the grogginess falling over her as she brushed her teeth and washed her face. By the time she wiped her face off her vision was a little blurry. She yawned constantly as she changed into her pajamas and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome woke up feeling a hand pressed against her mouth. Her eyes widened and she tried to scream but it was muffled.  
  
*Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!* She started thrashing around and hitting. The hand moved away from her mouth and she received a hard smack across the face.  
  
"Shhh Kagome. Don't make any noise. It won't matter anyway. Midori is on the other side of the house." Kagome's eyes widened at hearing her fathers voice.  
  
"Daddy. No not again, please Daddy, not again." Kagome quietly pleaded.  
  
"It will be ok, Kagome. Just relax." He laid his body on top of hers and started kissing her roughly.  
  
Kagome didn't give up. She pushed against him, trying to throw him off of her. She wiggled beneath him trying to get away. She couldn't kick or hit anymore because he was holding her down. It seemed all that her thrashing was doing was turning him on more. She felt him growing hard against her stomach and panicked.  
  
"Then again I guess I like it better when your not willing." She received another smack across the face. He put her left hand down on the bed and put his knee on top oh her palm so that she couldn't move it. He took out two handkerchiefs from the drawer next to the bed. He tied her other hand to the right bedpost then got off of her left hand and tied it to the other. Kagome tried moving her hands as best as she could but he knotted them tight.  
  
"Please, Daddy. Let me go!" He ignored her.  
  
"I've missed you, Kagome. I've missed seeing your young naked body. You've been growing up and I've been missing it." He reached down and pulled her shirt up. He started massaging her breasts roughly. Kagome flinched but he didn't care. "I've missed showing you that I love you." Kagome was getting tired quickly, the strain was getting to her. "You love me right, Kagome? Don't you?"  
  
"NO! Let me go Daddy! Please!"  
  
"I'm sorry you don't love me, Kagome. I love you." He said this all while crawling down and taking off her pants. He hit her in the stomach when she tried to kick him. She cried out and didn't try to kick him again.  
  
He quickly took off his shirt and pants, leaving him naked leaning over her. He went back to the drawer and pulled out a condom, carefully putting it on. She shuddered and cried, trying to move away but he grabbed onto her hips and lifted them up. He quickly thrust into her and Kagome cried out in pain.  
  
"Don't you love me, Kagome? Don't you love what I'm doing to you? It feels good doesn't it? I know you like it. I know you're curious."  
  
Her father kept thrusting into her. Kagome kept crying.  
  
*It hurts so bad. Why is he doing this to me? Why won't he stop?*  
  
"I've been waiting for a while to have you again. I love you Kagome." She finally felt him cum inside her and he slid out. He untied her and dressed himself. Finally he said those timeless words.  
  
"Good job, Kagome. You were always my girl. You don't have to tell anyone what I've done. It's how daddies show they love their little girls. If you do I'll have to punish you, you wouldn't want that." She looked up and saw the same look in his eyes. Harsh, threatening eyes.  
  
He finally left Kagome laying on her bed. Naked and crying. 


	4. Daddy?

***LEGAL DISCLAMER*** Has lemon content and should NOT be read by readers who cannot handle sexual situations. I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this fanfic. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha looked down into the well. It was past time for her to come home. He grunted to himself. *I give her a week and she takes even longer! This is the last time that I let her go for so long.* He started pacing in front of the well, kicking up dirt and pebbles as he walked.  
  
He had sent Sango, Miroku, and Shippo ahead so that he could wait for Kagome and the shards could be found at the same time. Now he wished that he hadn't because he would have liked someone to talk to. *I'm getting to use to having people around me. They'll end up leaving me like everyone else. I shouldn't be getting to comfortable around them.* He frowned inward, but glad of his new reason for being so distant. He finally stopped moving around and glared at the well.  
  
"KAGOME!? WHERE ARE YOU?!" His eyes widened as a hand shot up and grabbed onto the lip of the well. Pulling herself up was Kagome holding her yellow bag. Inuyasha shook the shock out of his head and started glaring again.  
  
"It's about TIME you got here! The shards can't......find.......themselves.......Kagome are you ok?" She smelled so clean. As if she had taken 10 showers or something. *But that doesn't make sense. Why would she take a bunch of showers." She looked so pale too, as if she was sick or something, or as if she was cold. It made more sense to say she was cold, because she was wearing a baggy sweater and jeans.  
  
Inuyasha reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Kagome? Are you feeling sick? Do you need to lie down?" He became frantic. She wouldn't look at him and from what he saw her eyes were all glassy. He let go of her shoulder. She looked so fragile that he was afraid that the slightest touch would break her.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered, "are you ok? Please, Kagome, talk to me. Are you alright?" She finally looked up at him.  
  
"Leave me alone Inuyasha. I'm ok." She started to walk past him. She waited for him to reach out and grab onto her, but he let her pass. *Of course.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome lay flat on her back in her sleeping bag. Looking up at the moon. *In a few days it will be a new moon, and Inuyasha will be human again.* She stared up at the moon for awhile as Inuyasha stared at her.  
  
*What's the matter with her? I've never seen her like this.* He watched her as she fell asleep. He quietly leaped down out of his tree and bent down over her. He looked over her body when he noticed something purple on her side. He reached down to lift her shirt up so that he could see but Kagome rolled over. He pulled her side back down and saw Kagome's eyes slowly open. He automatically reached out and covered her mouth so that she couldn't tell him to 'sit.' He pressed his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Shhhhh, Kagome." Inuyasha said softly down to her.  
  
Her reaction was instantaneous, she started flailing her arms and legs and screaming. Inuyasha jumped back and let go of her mouth.  
  
"No, Daddy, please not again! Please don't do it again!" She started sobbing and continued to thrash about. Inuyasha reached down and grabbed onto her shoulders.  
  
"Kagome! PLEASE!! It's me, Inuyasha! Stop crying! It's ok!" She looked up with tear soaked eyes at him as if she had just seen him. She briefly looked around before grabbing onto his waist. He held onto her and petted her hair while she cried. He sat there more confused than he had ever been before.  
  
*Daddy?* 


	5. The Only One

***LEGAL DISCLAMER*** Has lemon content and should NOT be read by readers who cannot handle sexual situations. I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this fanfic. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha, lying next to her, watched Kagome as she slept. It was the only way he could get her to sleep. She wouldn't let him go back up in his tree. He didn't really mind though, it was nice to watch her breath slowly. She looked peaceful which was fine with him. He didn't need her to be freaking out on him again.  
  
Inuyasha didn't ask Kagome what happened. He didn't want her to cry. When she cried it hurt his sensitive ears. But that didn't mean that he wasn't worried. He didn't understand what was happening and planned to ask her tomorrow, or whenever the chance occurred.  
  
The purple spot that he saw earlier caught his eye again. Inuyasha slowly reached down and lifted her shirt up a little bit. Worry crossed his features, it was a bruise.  
  
*And a bad one at that.* He thought to himself. *This wasn't there before she left.* It was right in the middle of her stomach and he caressed it gently before he noticed the bruises on her hips too. Those were a greenish brown. Inuyasha was getting more worried by the minute, seeing all of these marks that he knew weren't there before. After he had fully examined her, *Thank gods she didn't wake up* Inuyasha had counted 14 small bruises or marks on her visible body that he was positive were not there before.  
  
*Was she attacked by a demon in her time? And here I've been sitting around and complaining about how she was gone. She was in trouble and I should have gone with her. I shouldn't have let her be alone for that amount of time. I should have been with her.* He lightly touched her face, bringing a claw down her cheek and causing her to stir. *It's all my fault that she's hurt. I didn't protect her like I promised I would. Now she's hurt and she won't even look at me. Is it because I didn't help her? What's WRONG with her?!?*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to see a pair of golden ones staring back at her. She gasped before realizing who it was. "INUYASHA!! Don't scare me like that!"  
  
He stared back crossly, "Who scared who? You're the one acting all funny! And were did all of those bruises on your body come from? Where you attacked?! Why didn't you tell me?" Kagome looked away from him and he moved her face back to his. "Kagome, what happened?" She pushed him away from her.  
  
"Nothing that you have to worry about Inuyasha, just leave me alone and forget it!"  
  
He straitened his posture. "NO! Something happened to you and I have every right to know what happened."  
  
"No you don't!" Kagome shouted back.  
  
"Yes I do!" Inuyasha started walking toward her. "TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"  
  
"NO!" She started taking backwards steps away from him.  
  
Inuyasha was starting to get angry. "Why can't you tell me?!"  
  
"BECAUSE HE'LL KILL ME!" Inuyasha stopped and stared at her. Kagome's eyes widened as she realized what had come out her mouth. They stood perfectly still for about ten seconds before Kagome took off running away from him. Inuyasha ran after her.  
  
"Who's going to kill you?!" He shouted after her.  
  
"Leave me ALONE, Inuyasha!" It wasn't long before he caught up her and knocked her down on the ground, pinning her.  
  
"Is it Sesshoumaru? Naraku? Who is going to kill you?" he demanded.  
  
"MY FATHER!!" Kagome started crying out loud and Inuyasha flattened his ears back.  
  
He remembered last night when she yelled out 'Daddy'.  
  
"THERE!" She yelled between sobs. "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! IT WAS MY FATHER!! MY FATHER HURT ME!! HE'S THE ONE WHO IS GOING TO KILL ME IF I TELL ANYONE!! ARE YOU PROUD OF YOURSELF INUYASHA?! ARE YOU HAPPY THAT YOU BUTT INTO MY BUSSINUSS TO FIND OUT MY SECRETS AND TO HUMILIATE ME?! I HOPE YOU ARE!!" Kagome started crying harder than ever.  
  
Inuyasha got off of her and picked her sobbing form up off the ground. He sat her on his lap and hugged her. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I'm so sorry. Did he beat you? What did he do." Rage started to replace the shock in his body and he could feel himself growing with anger at what someone had done to his Kagome. *My Kagome?*  
  
"He raped me." Inuyasha received another shock. He knew what rape was, he had heard stories about women who had been kidnapped and what had happened to them. But he had never heard of a father doing that to his own daughter. It didn't seem natural to his human OR dog instincts and he was confused.  
  
"B-but I didn't know you had a dad, I've never seen him or heard you speak of him." Kagome clutched onto his fire rat coat.  
  
"My mom divorced him right after Souta was born. She said he had problems but she wouldn't tell me what. So Souta and I visit him every once in a while."  
  
"And your mom doesn't do anything about this?"  
  
"She doesn't know. You're the only person I've ever told."  
  
"How long has he been doing this to you?"  
  
Kagome stifled back more tears. "I don't know, as long as I can remember, when I was younger I didn't mind because I didn't really understand what he was doing. I thought that all daddies did that. That's what he told me."  
  
Anger flooded Inuyasha like he had never felt before. Her father treated her like that, ever since she was little.  
  
*I'll make him pay for this.* he vowed. He gently kissed the top of Kagome's head and tightened his grip on her smaller body. 


	6. Goodbye Daddy

***LEGAL DISCLAMER*** Has lemon content and should NOT be read by readers who cannot handle sexual situations. I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this fanfic. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yukio smiled as he looked up at the ceiling. He missed Kagome. It seemed like every time he had her. It got better and better. He would have to have her spend the night again soon. His smile broadened as images of Kagome, naked and crying, flooded his mind. He needed her again. Even though he usually waits longer, he needed her again. He needed to feel his daughters soft flesh quivering beneath his fingers. *There's nothing better than that.* he thought to himself.  
  
Next to Yukio, Midori mumbled and rolled over in her sleep. The wind picked up outside and he watched the shadows of tree limbs dance on the floor. He closed his eyes and waited for dreams of his Kagome visit him. He heard a creak and he opened his eyes. His door was slightly ajar. He closed his eyes again.  
  
"Yukio?"  
  
Yukio's eyes flashed open and he sat up. "Who's there? Who are you? What do you want with me?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Suddenly a bright light flooded the room and he heard a yell.  
  
His body felt like a hundred knives were plunging into him one by one. His skin was splitting and his organs felt like they were going to burst. Then everything stopped. The room was pitch black. He started yelling for help and he looked to the side. Midori was lying there in a pool of blood.  
  
"MIDORI!" He clutched onto her shoulder.  
  
"Did she help you? Did she even know, you sick, perverted son of a bitch?!"  
  
Yukio started crying. "Know what?"  
  
"What you did to your own daughter!" The light appeared again and he felt the knives plunge into him again He started rolling around his bed screaming. He fell off of the bed and started crawling to the door. "Hey now, where do you think you are going?" He felt himself lifted up by a hand with claws and thrown back onto the bed.  
  
"Please don't hurt me. Don't do this to me." Yukio pushed himself against the bed frame. "I'm sorry!"  
  
The voice started chuckling. "I can see why you get off on this, Yukio. The feeling of power. But the fact that you do it to Kagome is what I don't understand. Why not that bitch lying dead next to you?"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Oh you're not going to be the one calling the shots tonight. Let's see how you like being put through pain and humiliation. And I'll even be a decent guy and kill you when I'm done."  
  
Yukio started trembling. "What are you going to do to me?"  
  
The voice started laughing again. "I'm not going to rape you if that's what you think. Even if I was into that I wouldn't want to taint myself with your human flesh."  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" He repeated.  
  
"Whatever I feel like doing." The light flashed again. This time Yukio saw the face of a young white haired boy.  
  
"Who are you?!"  
  
The boy smiled. "A man who loves your daughter."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You killed him?" Kagome looked disbelieving at Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes." He answered without hesitation.  
  
"But how did you find him?"  
  
"I asked your mother how to get there."  
  
"But you could be arrested!"  
  
"HOW? They can't find me! I'm here in the feudal era."  
  
"You did this? For me?" Kagome said shyly.  
  
"Yes." He said slowly. Inuyasha took a hold of her hand. "He hurt you, Kagome. He was a sick bastard and he deserved to die." He brought her close and kissed her gently on the lips. "I don't want you to think that that's what love is." His arm snaked around her waist and his other touched her thigh.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a shaky whisper. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Let me show you what love really is. Let me make love to you."  
  
Kagome's heart stopped. "What?"  
  
"Please, Kagome. I love you. I want to make love to you. I want you to become my mate. Please. Be mine."  
  
Kagome could hardly believe her ears. She wanted this for so long. She was slightly frightened, but she knew that this would be different than with her father. "Yes." 


	7. Broken and Bleeding

***LEGAL DISCLAMER*** Has lemon content and should NOT be read by readers who cannot handle sexual situations. I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this fanfic. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha pressed his lips against Kagome's again as he placed his hand in her hair with the other still around her waist. He felt her tongue touch his lips and he opened his mouth slightly. Her tongue snaked into his mouth as Inuyasha's eyes opened in surprise. He pressed his tongue against hers as he pulled her closer.  
  
His hand left Kagome's hair and started traveling down her body. He massaged her shoulder lightly and traced her shirt's collar to the top of her breasts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome felt his hand on her chest and inhaled sharply. Her hand covered his and stopped it from going from any lower.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome inwardly scolded herself and let go.  
  
"No nothing. It just..tickled a bit." She started kissing him again and felt him give in. He started to massage her breast under her shirt. Inuyasha lightly pushed her down on the ground and started kissing her neck. Kagome stared at the night sky as she felt his lips against her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha could smell Kagome's arousal growing. He felt his own arousal growing in his pants and lightly pushed it against her thigh. He let out a small moan and reached for one of her hands. He placed it on his arousal and had her squeeze it.  
  
"Gods, that feels so good." But the feeling was short lived as he felt something else growing in his stomach. "No, not now."  
  
"What did you say, Inuyasha?"  
  
He felt the urge start to devour him. His vision started become more sharp and his claws started growing longer. He felt his muscles start to bulge and got off of Kagome. He fell on the ground beside her.  
  
"Kagome, run."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome got up and stared as Inuyasha turned into his full demon self. She turned and started running into the woods, looking for a place to go. She heard snarling behind her as she turned left.  
  
*I don't understand. Why did he turn into a full demon?! He's not hurt.* She was struck from behind and fell down. Her head hit a tree root and it started bleeding. She let out a moan as she was flipped over Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
He carried her back to where they were and threw her down. Kagome let out a yelp. Inuyasha crawled on top of her, licking his lips. He inhaled deeply as his eyes grew darker in anticipation.  
  
Kagome started weeping. She was going to get raped again. But this time instead of fighting she just laid there. There was no point in doing anything else. She watched as Inuyasha ripped off her shirt, exposing her breasts to the night air. She tried to cover herself but Inuyasha easily held her hands away. He started roughly licking her stomach up to her chest. He pulled at her breasts and pinched her nipples hard.  
  
He seemed to quickly get tired of this and flipped Kagome over so that her back was exposed. Inuyasha sat up on his knees and brought her up so that she was on her hands and knees. He licked her entrance a few times before he thrust himself inside her.  
  
Kagome couldn't believe something could hurt as bad as this did. She felt like her insides where being ripped apart and she could feel the blood dripping down her thigh. She would even choose her father over this.  
  
Inuyasha gripped onto her hips and pulled himself deeper inside of his new mate, panting and drooling. He pulled out and pushed back in hard, ignoring Kagome's cries of pain. He clawed at her sides as he thrust into her, occasionally licking the blood that spilled out of her.  
  
Finally after an hour and a half he gave one final thrust and bit into Kagome's neck, giving her one last reason to shriek out in pain before letting her collapse in a small puddle of her own blood.  
  
Inuyasha fell backwards onto the ground unconscious and slowly turning into his normal self  
  
Kagome was laying next to him. To sore to move any body part. She was left with her thoughts, broken and bleeding. 


	8. Goodbye Kagome

***LEGAL DISCLAMER*** Has lemon content and should NOT be read by readers who cannot handle sexual situations. I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this fanfic. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes as he felt something wet on his fingers. He raised his hand to his face and smelled blood on his finger tips. He shot up and looked around for Kagome.  
  
She was lying two feet away from him. Her eyes were wide and there were cuts all over her small body.  
  
"Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha reached out for her hand. It was ice cold. "Kagome? Kagome are you awake?" He lifted her hand and let it drop on the ground. It splashed in a pool of blood by her right side. The rest of her didn't move. "Kagome, please." Inuyasha whispered, tears coming to his eyes. "Please, wake up, Kagome."  
  
Her eyes were staring up, glassy and white. Her mouth was slightly open. There was still blood pouring out of some of her scrapes.  
  
"No, Kagome. Please no." He picked her up and cradled her naked form in his arms. "Please Kagome, wake up, please!" His tears where splattering her face and crawling down her cheeks. "Don't be dead, please." He desperately started covering her cuts to keep anymore blood from pouring out of her.  
  
"Why didn't I think?!" He started yelling at himself. "I should have known I would have turned into a full demon!" He held her against his chest, not caring that her blood was spilling all over him.  
  
"My one chance, gone." He wept. "I should have waited till I was a full human. This wouldn't have happened." He started rocking her. "Gods please no. Don't take her away from me. She's all I have. I need her." He laid her back down, then traced her face with his fingers. "I love her. You can't let her leave me."  
  
He crawled down and laid so that his head was on her chest. He reached over and grabbed onto her hand, stroking her fingers. His hot tears spilled on her frozen body.  
  
"I love you, Kagome. I love you more than anything."  
  
He looked back up at her face and brushed away some stray hairs.  
  
"Goodbye, Kagome."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~THE END~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Yeah, yeah, it's sad. I know. But I can't have every story I write have a happy ending. Sorry it took me SOOO freaking long to finish. I was just going to give up on it but I got a last burst of energy to finish it. I hope you enjoyed it. See you all around! Please review!  
  
~*Nanaja*~ 


End file.
